The Lost Tale
by Autumn2
Summary: Its is a story about mysitcal beaste and creatures of other worlds


Back before the medieval time in Ireland, there was a time of fairies, elves, dragons, and kings. There, not too far from Ireland was an island know as Sidhe. It stood for fairies of another world, which was what it was. Here in this magical world were all fairy tales and mystical creature lived. People were told of creatures unnatural to our kind of race. In Sidhe were many different types of races, such as elves existed. They are wise, but do not poses magical powers but they can hear, and see better than humans, and are faster. They live for many long years; they are tall and fair and like to live in trees. They control the light and darkness of the world and the stars. Fairies are the oldest creatures in the world; they are over a million years old, yet they are very beautiful, nice and magical. They control the main element of the world; fire, wind, earth, and water, only cause they have posses the stones. Most of them were turn into goblins by the evil king Lymaval. Their homeland is on the island were they live in flowers. Dragons come in all different sizes, colors, and styles, they are mostly good but can be evil. They have the ability to blend right into nature, and to the human eye we cannot see them. Dragons have their own soft-spoken language that they like to speak in. They are nice creatures know as Hobgoblins, they are a mix between fairy and goblin. They cannot do magic but are very friendly, but they become very mischief of the world changing around them. They live under the earth because of the warmth. A more common creature to the Irish is the Leprechaun. This creature is very grotesque fairy, it has no wings but looks more like a small human, with bright red hair, dressed in green with a silver buckle on their shiny shoes that they specializes in making, and on their belt. They have small spectacles on the tip of their noses and enjoy having tea and playing tricks on the average human passing by. For if a human was to capture them, which would be very time consuming, they would have to show the human where their gold is, but if the human took their eye off them for one moment they would lose the little creature and never find one again. They live in homes, which are places in crivis, or in hillsides or even on the bottom of cliffs. The most powerful creature or human as some may call it, is the wizard. Wizards are the most powerful creatures in the world. There is only one good and bad wizard, which are both very wise and elder. They can see into the future and can control nature. They carry with them a cane or a wand, magical powder, and potions. They also carry and animal with them that they can transform into. They wear long pointed hats with glasses and cloaks, and a handbag. Magical foxes are very rare to find, they live from anywhere from 900 to 2000 years. These rare creatures have magical body parts. Each of their body parts can be used for different things, they can take on any shape wither it is human or not we do not no, but there is something that gives them away. They speak through telepathy and play offal tricks. They are found in swamps were many bodies have fallen in the past. Pixies are small humans that can easily be mistaken for fairies, but they have no wings and no heart, They are evil little creature that are selfish and there fore play tricks on humans, changing sizes when ever they please, and wear ragie tight fitting green clothes. The fairies and pixies do not get along at all. Trolls are very stupid, large and smelly. They eat the flesh of men, and come out at night, for if they came out in the daytime the sun would turn them to stone. They live deep in mountains. The Unicorn is the most breathtaking beauty in the world. They save other creatures lives by giving away the dust on their coat. You will only see these creatures when you are so close to death, or if there is love around. They can control the weak-minded and has so much love, purity and innocence inside. They are the light of the world because of the alicorn (horn) the alicorn holds the light of the world and if you were do cut it off the horn the world would turn into internal darkness and everything would be lost. None would remember anything of any fairy tale creature. Mermaids live under the sea and are half human and half fish. They enjoy singing and having fun they have long hair and astonishing faces. They live near the coral so they can be protected from danger. Minotaur is half man and half bull. It has the upper body of a man and the lower body of a bull. They are used to protect Labyrinths for intruders.  
  
For the longest time King Morthol ruled the land of Sidhe. He was said to be the greatest king that ever lived. He died while he was out on a visit, to one of his close comrades. People believed that the death of the king was no mere accident, but more of a coincidence. No one would stand up for the truth of it all, so the oldest son took the spot and became King Treth. He was a wonderful king and everyone loved him. Although his younger brother, Lymaval, did not think the same way as the people did. He became jealous of the thought of his brother being king, he would not put up with it. The king was so great he took away taxes and gave food and let the needed come live in the castle walls. He was said to be the supreme, of course after his father that is. For all the long years the Lymaval put up with it until he was fed up, he called for his assistant to come help him with a plan. His assistant was very young and naive he had long dread like hair and he never bathed either. He had a coarse little voice for such a creature. He did what ever his master told him to do. His name was Sung, he had brought him in because he saw that when he was pick pocketing from some of the other villagers, he thought that he may be useful in the future. He would call upon his servant for when he was planning so that he could take down information, because that was all that he was good for. The brother had come up with an idea of trying to scare his brother into not wanting to be king anymore, but the king would not stand for it. He wanted to make a good example for his people and he would not be put down just because of something little. Than he thought of poisoning him enough to make him sick but not kill him, but it didn't turn out very well because the noble women had drank all of the good wine that he was to have on his birthday. He could not come up with anything else so he went to his last plan. "I shall have to kill him" "Why though my lord" answered Sung "Because I hate him, being all on top and everything, its despicable to see such a dreadful thing being does happy all the time" "But my lord wont they suspect something of you" "Silent you fool, they will not suspect me for I will do it so know one will know, not even you" Sung was scared of the way he was talking, he slowly moved out of the room until he was summoned again. As the night went on Lymaval stayed up all night debating on how to kill his own flesh and blood brother. Who would do such a thing for it was rare to kill your own family because of hatred, but this had been going on for far too long and he had enough of it. "How can I make it so that no one will know?" he muttered under his breath to himself as he walked across the stone floor. "If I were to put poison in a drink, they would suspect something. no. that wouldn't work" "I could hire someone to do it for me, but they could tale if they were questioned" "I know I could ask my brother to come to the woods with me, and than I could kill him." As he came up with a plot he got ready for bed. The next morning he a woke feel absolutely excited to kill his brother. He change his clothes and went to go have breakfast in the main hall, if they did still have it there. He hasn't done anything with his brother since the Kings death, not even has he eaten with him once. As he walked into the room there was surprised and strange looks on some of the servants, who always had a good mean going. As he walked around to the table to greet his brother he was disappointed to see that the wife was with him. So was so beautiful and no other man could have her. She was from the Derry family, which was very powerful and rich. The wife's family was from Scotland, were she was sailed an away to meet the future king. She was ever so mad of the idea of having an arrange marriage, and hated her father for doing something that vulgar. When she came to Sidhe and saw the king she was not so afraid of him, he made her feel as if she was wanted and she fell in love with him, for if she didn't she was going to runaway from the island, but she would never return home. A few months later their wedding was planned and her parents came a great distance to see her give her name away. For they have been in love ever since, and his brother has been jealous ever since of them. He cleared his throat to talk to the king. "Oh, dear brother you have come for once to join us at breakfast I assume" "I was feeling kind of lonely you see." "The more company the better." "Why hello brother-in-law" said the wife. "I am so glad you came" " Why thank you" As the king was looking for a servant to request upon, his wife asked where her daughter was. "We must wait until our own beloved Marina comes, could one of you please go find her, and she probably out side." " You know how much she loves the out doors, and playing with the fairies, and all just give her time my dear she will come." As they were being served, the seventeen-year-old brunette came through the door with her bright blue and green dress on. She sat down on the other side of her father. "Good morning she said to all of them, oh uncle I did not see you sitting at the end of the table, why you should come and sit up her near us" "Oh that's okay I can hear you perfectly from where I am" "So brother what have you been doing all this time for I haven't seen you for a way where have you been?" He wanted to tell him he was making a poison to try to kill him, but he new that it would not be right, so he said "Not much, just enjoy the fresh summer air and going horse back riding in the forest." "Brother you should come with me today to go into the forest, you know spend some brotherly time together like we use to." "It sounds like an idea," said the king. "For I will need to get ready and have someone prepare a horse for me, but it shale be a nice adventure instead of being cooped up in this cold castle." They ate the rest of their breakfast and got ready to go. It was not until two-thirty that the left, for they could not find the kings favourite horse, because it had been out the other night, for no one new why it was gone, probably some pixies were board and wanted to cause some trouble. Pixies are always up to no good and they like playing around with people. They left at right as they found the horse and went right into the woods by the castle. The forest, Enniskillen was known for being very beautiful, in lived fairies and pixies and to the far end of the forest lived leprechauns because they lived on the side of cliffs. As they rode they took in the magnificent scenery, the forest floor was cover with light green moss, tiny little mushrooms, and millions of flowers for that is where the fairies live. There were dark clouds to the north, for that only meant one thing that danger was coming, and coming fast. "Look to the north my little brother, there are clouds that look wicked, and we should be heading back soon" "What my king, it might pass us or stop and clear up, you never more, please lets kept walking a bit more I wanted to show you something. "What is it that you wanted to show me brother?" "Oh its just a little further" he said underhandedly. "Here my lord look as these" "These are just mushrooms" he exclaimed Lymaval walked around him as if he was going to point them out better, he pulled out a long piece of wood and drew back his hand. The king turned around to see what he was doing. "What the hell are you doing"? "I've been jealous of you ever since you took the crown, and now I shall have it". With that he drew back his hand and tried to hit him. The king dodged it and drew his sword. The hilt was made out of silver with the marking of the family and crest on it. At the end of it were rubies and diamonds; the sword had an inscription on it describing the past battles the sword had been in. As the brother took another swing at is brother the king, the king hoped back, but not quick enough. He sliced the side of his arm open. "What is wrong with you brother have you gone mad!" summon the king "Stop this at once, this is madness!" Just than he drew out his own sword and stab the king in the thigh, "Ahhh" he cried "Ha this will teach you to be the nicest, I hate it how your kind to everyone and everyone loves you, that's why I am going to kill you" The king climbed back onto his horse and just missed another swing from his brother, he rode so fast out of the forest, but his brother was catching up. "Leave me, or I will make it back to the castle and send all of my guards on you, and than you will never have a chance." "Never I will get you before than, and I will kill you." As he kecked his horse faster and faster in the side he was starting to lead away from him, his cousin (while riding) bent over to the far side of the horse and reach down and picked up a stone, he whipped it at the back of him, it hit him right in the head, and he was knocked out. For he was very lucky because he still was on his horse. The horse continued to run but not as fast as the horse was going when the king was awake. As the drew nearer and nearer to the clearing the guards that were to be watching for danger, were sitting telling jokes to each other when they heard voices from out side. " Who is that?" questioned the guard "I am not sure. wait it's the king!" exclaimed the superior guard "Quick open the gate," order the guard. " You two there, go down and help the king in side and stop who ever it is that is following him with a sword." They hurried down the stairs and around the corner, to their knowledge the king was out for the day with his brother, but it couldn't have been his brother coming after him.could it? "Quick grab the mains, and take him off," order another guard. As they took the king to the side his wife came down. "What it all the meaning of this?" she yelled "The king was being followed by a man we do not know" "Take my husband to the nurses." "Bring this evil man to me at once when you capture him, and if you don't go after him." This was the first time that the guards had scene the king's wife in such power, they didn't know that she could yell the load and much. For she was always so happy and well mannered. The brother could not yield in time to turn around, and before he knew it, he was taken off his horse and being drag to wards the queen who was not in the most pleasant mode. "Show me your face, you wicked man who was chasing my husband." She bellowed " It is you, why have you done this, speak quickly or be killed." "I did this because I hate him so much, he deserves it and so do you, and I hate you all." "Take him away, no wait take him into the wilderness and strip him of everything he owns, and leave him there. Then you will be grateful for not killing us." "Take him away" "Yes Madame" They prepare four horses and drag him on the back of one, as he was blind folded. They left the gates in minutes for they didn't want malice thing around in the kingdom. They drag him for miles and left in a forest that was never visited by men, and no one knew what lurked in the deep. They untied him and left his blind fold on, and if he took it while they were leaving they said that they would kill him. About an hour after they left, he took off his blindfold "Where I am?" he questioned. He stood up and looked around. He started to walk a bit but sat down again, because of the wounds on his legs, were so deep and soar. He found some plants that were of good nature and mashed them up in his mouth; he took it out and placed it on his leg. He fell fast a sleep for the plant must have consumed some type of sleeping potion, for he has never fallen asleep that quickly before. When he woke there was Sung over top of him, he looked as if he was battered up, cause his face was all bloody and had green ooze coming from the wounds. "What are you doing here?" Lymaval asked "Once they found out that you were trying to kill Treth they took me down to the dungeon and started to beat me, for afterwards they set me lose and told that if I walked in this direction that I would find you, and I have." "How long was I asleep?" he questioned "You must have been asleep for quite a long time because I 'v walking for relatively lengthy time sir." " I was so close I almost had him, if he didn't turn around I wouldn't have been here right now, with a sore leg, and cold. Plus if his wife weren't so mean at times I would have manage to stay a little longer, and try to figure out something else on how to kill him, but she sent me away as fast as she could." "We can always try again master" snitchfully said Sung "Fool! Now I will never get the chance for revenge, unless." He started to mutter to himself as he walked further away from Sung. Sung followed him, as he has been doing for the past years. Lymaval didn't even questioned or looked at Sung to see if he was all right or not, for he had very deep cuts upon his face. After a while he found a log and sat on it and thought. "Sung would you go find some fire wood, cause it is becoming late and creatures will come and threaten us for this is not our land to be in." "Yes master" he turned and walked of behind a tree, for a moment he thought he saw a fairy, but than notice that their was a little sash of magical powder, for that is what fairies used to cast magic. "Master, Master, look what I have found for you!" He tripped over a log and landed in the dirt. "What is it Sung, I have not the time," he snarled "But master please look for I have brought you something of importance if it may be" "Fine, bring it here" Sung stood up and wiped him self off of all the dirt he had fallen into. He ran over to his master side and sat down. "Here Master" "Why this is a fairy's magical powder bag" He opened it up and looked in, for he did not see anything at first, for the bag was empty. "There's nothing in here" he call out, and tossed the bag away. As he through it, it hit the ground and a puff of magical particles came out. It had caught the attention of both of them, they looked at each other and than at the sash. "Go get it Sung quickly before anything else takes it." "Here master." He grab it from his hand and opened it, and looked in it again, just to make sure if he was seeing things or not. There was nothing in it, he must have been going insane, for how could there be nothing in it and yet still magic powder comes out. Lymaval reached his hand in and grab at what looked to be like nothing. For when he dropped some of it on the ground there was particles. They were so appealing, because of all the different colours. "I guess the powder is magical or invisible, because it wasn't there before until I dropped some of it." "Maybe its magical master" "I just said that you confounded fool." As he said it he hit him in the head. As Lymaval thought to himself, he thought if he had this magical powder, that than he could do something with it. Why he cold control a whole army, but of what. He considerate the idea more, because he like the sound of having his own army, for he could do so much with his own army, like attack and kill his brother for the crown and than force his wife to marry him, but than he had a better idea he could take control of the island and build up an even better army, and than take over my brother's throne, for than he shall have to give, up he will no choice in it. They gathered more wood for the fire and had a roasted rabbit for it was the only thing that Sung could find for miles, for the land that they had been set in had no life, it was dead quiet all the time, and a deceased smell of nothing, it was a weird land for there must have been battles in the past, for he could not explain other wise for there being no life. All the trees were dead cause it was not winter, and winter is the only time when trees loose their leaves, and it was not winter. As they went to bed there was a cool air that brushed through the dead trees, and it did not help for there was no cover from the wind. As the sun rose it was every so bright for it filled their faces as they were waking up. They wanted to make it out of the forest today because they did not want to spend another night in such a horrendous place.  
  
* * *  
  
As Treth woke he was not in the greatest shape. He had been out for a couple of days and not eaten for that. The castle was having repairs on it, they were adding to the east side of the castle, because of an attack that happened when the past king, Morthol was trying to take over the dragons of the west, but for that they attack back at them. As he lay in his bed, he started to notice things that he didn't notice before. Like the drapes on the bed, for they had the crest of the family on it. He just didn't have anytime to recognize it before. "Sweetheart your awake finally" She said in the most loving way possible. She was the most beautiful thing that he ever saw; her long brown hair was so wavy like an ocean after a storm. Her eyes where as blue as sapphires. Her skin was as fair as honey. And her personality was as sweet as chocolate. "Yes I am but I such and head pain, for my brother still has the better hand out of both of us." "I hope you will agree with me husband, for I sent Lymaval away to the forest of Enniskillen, and left him there to die." "When you left him, was he very injured, because I want him to suffer."? "Yes that is what the guards tell me." "I new that he was jealous of me taking the crown, but I am the oldest, but I can understand why he was so envious, because he is only a year younger than I." "Well now you will have no worries for he will surely die out there in the forest, cause there is not vegetation." "Did you find Sung, his servant?" "Yes we found him looking at you a few nights ago, we came up to check on you and he was standing by your beside, we search him for weapons but he did not carry any on him. Later I questioned him if he had any part to do will trying to murder you, he said he helped plan but only because his master told him to do so." "What did you do with him afterwards?" "I told him to leave this land and go far away, and I pointed to where we left your brother, but I figured that he would probably die before he would reach him." The king sat up in the bed and grabbed his head. "It hurts so much" he said in pain. "Lie back down my lord, you need your rest." "I can't I must tend to my routines, and catch up on what needs to be done and looked after." "Nonsense, I will do it for you." "No I must, just could you come and help me up." She trotted around the bed to the other side and gave her hand to help him. As they stood u together she helped him over to the balcony, they looked down upon the little village, as the sun rose. Blejen left and king Treth stood looking down at the peasants they were so happy, and there was no fighting, he could tell that this was going to be a good day. As he change from his night clothes to his daywear he notice that he must have lost a bit of weight, and he had grown a bit of beard. It didn't look bad for the young king of just thirty-one. As he walked down the narrow stairs, he was greeted by servants. He than walked over to the table, after taking to his higher importances. He was brought out a large meal, and started to eat like a child who was just out playing for the day and came in and ate everything and anything.  
  
Meanwhile Lymaval and Sung had been walking for hours, they felt like they were being watched, but how there is no life in this forest, the trees are all dead. They did not know for in the dragon tough, this forest meant eyes of watch. There were stories of men going insane because they cold not find the way out and so they would stay in one spot and not move and they would eventually die a slow painful death just because they felt like they were being watched, some other stories say that if they were with other man, the forest would make them do eerie things like staring to kill each other or even start to talk to each other. As they were walking they came upon a little building. The building was very old and had been made out of would, tho is could have been made out of stone. I had a forbidding feeling to it, and they dared not enter. "Sung go inside and look around," whispered Lymaval "But master it looks kinda of daunting." "Get in there." And than picked him up and tossed him closer to the door. "Well go on with ya, you brainless creature." As Sung made it closer he opened the door, which was just hanging on by the one hinge making an awful creaking sound. The door was but all knots and holes, you could possibly look right through it and see everything, but he did what his master wanted him to do. As Lymaval watch absorbedly as Sung went in to the darkness, he heard a load crash. "What the hell was that Sung?" he nearly screamed, for he didn't want to disturb anything and went even quieter. "I am sorry master I must have knocked something down, I can not see the greatest alas there is no light in here. "Well just be careful, and hurry I wanna know whats in there." As he ended muttering to himself. "Master I found something that may be of interest." He yelled at the top of his lungs. "Shhh, do you wanna wake up the whole forest with that ungodly voice of yours!" "No sir" Sung said in a softer voice "Now tell what is there of interest in there for me?" "Well I think a see a book in the corner." "Well take and bring it out here, cause I am not going inside such a creep place." Sung went back in and out of view. It was begging to cool of and Lymaval went down to his knees to keep warm. "Sir I can not lift it, it is to much for me." "Ehh do I have to do everything myself, your hopeless, why do I even bother with you at times, and don't answer that." As he walked towards the door, he had to put his head down for he was a very tall man, much taller than his brother. He poked his head in first and looked around. The construction of this house, or if you even called it a house, more like a shack. It had so many holes and worn out places in the floor, for you could see the dirt was coming through. As he looked forward he saw in the corner on a fancy pedestal, there laid upon it a book. The book was very clean as if kept in mint condition, but how, there was no one around. Plus the roof was all torn from storms and old trees, how could it promising be so clean, even the pedestal and the floor around it was clean. It made no sense. They ponder about if for a few seconds, and than Lymaval walked over and opened it up. As he looked through the book, the writing was in dragon, for he could not read it. "Sung is there any chance that you know dragon's tonugh?" "No sir I don't", as he said cowardly, cause he did not want to cross his master. He fiddle with his hands for a bit and than looked at the master and said "What if we were to take it with us, master?" sounding a bit braver with his words. "I was think of that too Sung, but wouldn't someone already take, cause it just sitting here, and it is also in good condition." He paused for a minute and than spoke again "I guess we could take because its not like someone is going to use it or something, and if they do, well just say someone else took it." He picked it up very slowly as if not to disturbed it as he lifted it a creature popped out and yelled at them. "What the hell do you think your doing1?" he shouted out with all his might. He was but a small creature, but he looked like he could kill. "We, we, we, were just taking it to look at. Where sorry if we' ev done something wrong." "If you take that book, the book of curse, spells, that the dragons cast, and made, you will have bad things come upon you in the future." As the creature said in a more reasonable voice, "You have great triumph, but it will not last forever, so beware if you do take, beware. The creature must have been only two feet tall and had sharp little teeth, and it had a bit of hair on its body, but it had green skin and yellow eyes, it was the most ugly thing that Lymava had seen. It had three arms and seven fingers for each hand, or paw. It had huge feet and smelled rather unpleasant. As they walked out of the room backwards, cause they wanted to keep an eye on the little creature, cause if they were to turn it might attack them and kill them, and they wouldn't want to be hurt any more than what they were already. As the walked out the creature vanished, Lymaval couldn't believe it. He didn't say anything for he might offend it, but it just disappeared. As the turn quickly around and closed the worn out door behind them, they ran off. Sung ran on all four legs, or you might say his arms too, while Lymaval ran on his legs. He wished that he still had his own horse. As they ran for a about half an hour, they had notice the forest was ending, and just walked a bit further. They reached the out skirts of the forest; they notice ahead there was a nicer looking forest. They rested for a bit and than regained their breath and walked to the other forest. As they walked ahead they could here little voices in the distance, it sounded like an echo. They listen for a tad, and when they new where the voices were coming from they went ahead. They came to a small cliff like place, and as the peeked over there was a valley full of flowers, it was very beautiful and had a wonderful scent, but they did not care, they wanted to know who was making the voices. They could not see anything and assumed that it was there minds playing tricks o them, but then they saw a small flash of light. "Fairies" whispered Lymaval As they listen closer they could make out what they were saying. "I have called a meeting of the fairies, for we need to discuss the conflict between the fairies and us." "We should just move!" cried out a voice. "Why should we move when this is our home!"? Said another. "Shh, that leaves only one thing, for we have tried to compromise between them, but they will not listen to us. That leaves only one thing, we must go to war." They cried out in agreement with the head faire. As Lymaval went back behind the bushes he remembered that he had a sack full of magic power. "If I use this magical powder, and try reading a spell from this book we have but only found maybe I can do some mischief." "But master you do not know the words maybe you should wait and have some help?" "Shut up, no one asked for your opinion." He yelled. "Open the book and flip to some spell. He picked the book up and looked for a spell, he found a short little spell for his master. "Here what about this one sir." "That will do, now hold it steady." "Hasz bithg a y kimd myuth dseng alcorn" after he said the spell he put his hand in the sash and took out a hand full of magic, he then through it down all over the fairies. They thought that the powder would just make their noses longer, or make them grow an extra arm, but it didn't it turned them into goblins. They were hideous they had long pointed ears with hair on the end, they were all wrinkly in the face and had ugly pushed up noses, most were not the same. For every one of them they were all different in sixes and skin tones, but you could tall what they were. "What have I done?" "Master what are these creatures?" "Why I have created a race of goblins, I can have an army of my own." He chuckled to himself, cause he could not believe what he was doing. He thought for a moment and than consider all the possibility, he could attack his brother for the thrown, or he could take over the kingdom, or even better he could take over Sidhe. He jumped over the side of the cliff and landed on a sturdy rock, and than yelled out "Ye who was fairy, but know goblin should follow me, and if you do not I will kill you. Your magical power is lost you no longer have it." They stood there like they were all stupid; they had new minds so now they could not remember what they knew a few minutes ago. "Follow me my servants." He yelled They march on until the found over a million of fairies' home. He cast the spell again and they also too turned into goblins. He felt the evil run through his veins and didn't give a concern for it. They headed farther west, and by night fall the entered the realm of light. While they were there it never went to night, it was strange, for the elves use to mingle back in the older days before war, but they moved to the northeast to be alone and out of danger. The probably put an enchantment on the place for they are the owners of light and darkness. "Master where are you taking us all?" "There is a fortress in the west, where a great king use to live, t'was long before my time of course, but there should be somewhat of a castle there. It should still be intact for the castle did not have that many enemies, like we do now in this time. A few weeks later he, Lymaval had an army over half a million, he could have had more fairies but some got word and fled for themselves. Lymaval had nearly whipped out the entire race of fairies and had a whole new race of goblins, or hideous creatures. As they arrived at the old castle it turned out that that it was in good shape like what Lymaval had said. They had to make a new drawbridge for the castle but hat was about it, and that would only take a few days. The castle was located on the side of a cliff, looking over the western side of the Mer Sea. It was not the exquisite sea, for there lived dreadful creatures, that know one want to see, there was always awful storms that brewed over in that region. For the world was unforgiving in that part. As the days past on they finished with the castle and added some details to it for better protection from the sea and oncoming attack. "My Lord we have finished all the finishing touches what would you like us to do know?" said an ugly hairy goblin. "Since we have armor and weapons, I would like someone to send a message to my brother, and in that saying that I will make an attack on him for the crown, and the ruler of this island." "Yes sir, I will assemble a group of ours to send word of your evil plan." 


End file.
